Caminando Bajo la Lluvia
by oOItaOo
Summary: Que puede sucederles a los personajes de Slam Dunk mientras caminan bajo la lluvia...


**Caminando bajo la lluvia**

* * *

Discleamer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue, creador de Slam Dunk. Espero que disfruten con esta história XD.

* * *

**E**ra un lluvioso día de verano, cuando un ser de metro ochenta, con el cabello color naranja y rapado salió a la calle. Las gotas caían cada vez con más fuerza, pero el chaval las ignoraba e iba caminando despacio por las calles mojadas. El agua le resbalaba por la frente y tenia la piel empapada, cuando de repente sintió que las gotas ya no le caían a la cara. Miró hacia arriba y vio el motivo por el cual no se estaba mojando entonces, otro chaval de su misma estatura, pero con el pelo negro y la mirada ida lo estaba tapando con su paraguas. Parecía que los dos chicos se conocían, ya que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al encontrarse, ni mucho menos. El chico pelirrojo saludó al de cabello negro con un "Hola" muy poco convincente, a lo cual el otro respondió con un "Ei", con una sonrisa un tanto cínica en los labios. El chico que sostenía el paraguas se quedó mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos marrones del chico pelirrojo, unos enormes ojazos castaños que le favorecían su ya bastante hermoso rostro (lo era cuando estaba muy concentrado en algo). Eso era lo que empujó al joven de ojos azules como el mar enfurecido de ese día, a seguirlo. No tenía otro motivo, había decidido que él sería su amante y que no lo dejaría escapar, llevaba ya mucho tiempo siguiéndolo por todos lados, le gustaba.La lluvia seguía cayendo golpeando fuertemente el suelo mojado, cuando una chica de pelo castaño rizado salió corriendo de un supermercado cargada con una bolsa donde llevaba lo que acababa de comprar. Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, pero el suelo estaba empapado y acabó por patinar y tropezar con un chico. El joven la ayudó a levantarse y le dijo que si quería la acompañaba a su casa con su paraguas. La joven se lo quedó mirando, mientras sentía como se le mojaba aún más su pelo y su hermosísimo rostro. La chica se sorprendió mucho al fijarse en la cara del joven que se ofrecía a acompañarla. Al verlo des de el suelo no lo había reconocido, pero ahora estaba segura de que era él, el chico que se sentaba delante de ella en clase. Era un muchacho bajito, de piel muy bronceada, y muy musculoso, de cabello castaño y con un pendiente en la oreja. Tomó a la chica por un brazo y la puso bajo su paraguas y se puso a caminar con ella cogida aún. La chica se quedó muy parada al ver como había reaccionado su compañero. De hecho, además de ir a la misma clase, pertenecían al mismo club, al de baloncesto, pero de todas formas casi nunca le hablaba, ya que siempre la estaba molestando o mirándola. Pero ese día era completamente diferente, no había dicho ni hecho ningún disparate y se estaba comportando muy bien con ella, lo cual la tenía muy sorprendida y desconcertada, pero a pesar de eso, lo siguió bajo el paraguas. Caminaban lentamente, vigilando de no mojarse, y al llegar al portal donde se encontraba la casa de la chica, ésta se volteó y le dio las gracias. Él se despidió y prosiguió con su camino, del cual se había desviado para acompañarla y pasar un rato tranquilo con ella. Entonces, éste se dispuso a ir a algún sitio cerrado para practicar un poco de baloncesto, que era su deporte favorito. En la entrada del instituto donde iba a practicar, se encontró con una figura gigantesca y negra. Era una sombra inmensa que pertenecía al capitán del equipo de baloncesto al que él pertenecía. El capitán media casi 2m y estaba cuadrado por todos los lados. Al verse, los dos se saludaron y entraron al salón donde ya había alguien, otro miembro del equipo, que lanzaba una y otra vez la pelota al aro, y que no fallaba. Entonces, los tres jóvenes se pusieron a practicar juntos, ya que se habían encontrado.  
Después de mucho rato de estar mirándose a los ojos, los dos jóvenes que seguían compartiendo el paraguas se pusieron a caminar. Llegaron delante de la casa del chico de ojos oscuros y éste le ofreció entrar al chico pelirrojo. El muchacho, que no tenía donde ir, aceptó la invitación de su amigo y entró en la casa. El edificio era realmente muy pequeño, a penas cabían ellos dos y estaba muy mal decorado. El chico de ojos azules encendió la luz y la habitación donde se encontraban quedó iluminada, estaba muy limpio, a pesar de que el propietario se pasaba el día durmiendo o en clase (aún que allí también dormía). Éste le ofreció un poco de té helado, a lo cual su compañero aceptó encantado. Entonces, el chico de ojos oscuros le puso una toalla por la espalada, indicándole que se secara. El chico pelirrojo empezó a secarse el pelo y se quitó la camisa que llevaba. El otro chaval le observaba y cada vez se ponía más nervioso, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar su "amigo". Ahora se encontraba en la diminuta cocina de su casa, preparando un té para el otro muchacho. Al ir a servirlo, sus manos temblaban y el contenido de la tetera se derramó por el suelo, mojándolo todo. Se disculpó y fue a buscar una fregona, pero el chico de pelo naranja se la cogió y se puso a fregar él mismo. El chico de ojos azules estaba realmente sorprendido, normalmente lo habría abroncado e insultado, pero esta vez lo estaba ayudando…  
Al cabo de mucho, los tres jóvenes que estaban practicando se despidieron y cada cual se fue a su casa. Cuando el chico bajo salió por fin del salón, se encontró con que alguien lo estaba esperando en la puerta. La chica de pelo rizado era quien lo esperaba, sentada en el muro, de mientras miraba como cada vez se le acercaba más. Al llegar a su altura, él le preguntó que hacía allí, si ya la había acompañado a su casa. Ella le respondió "Me gustan mucho los días de lluvia, como el de hoy" y sin más, se puso debajo del paraguas que sostenía el sorprendido muchacho "¿Me vuelves a acompañar?", le dijo, a lo que el chico contestó que si, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. "¿Sabes? Realmente eres genial" comentó la chica "¿A que te refieres?" le dijo el chico aún más sorprendido "Da igual…" contestó ésta. Al llegar otra vez al portal de casa de la joven, ésta se volteó y abrazó al muchacho. Éste, aún que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, no hizo nada. "Pensé que te gustaba…" le dijo con recelo la joven, entonces, el chico la tomó entre su brazos y también la abrazó. Y así estuvieron por un buen rato, los dos abrazados bajo el portal. "Te quiero", dijo al fin el joven, y ella le dijo "Yo también" y los dos salieron del portal cogidos de la mano, caminando juntos bajo la intensa lluvia de ese día.  
De mientras, el chico que estaba jugando al baloncesto, se encontró con alguien, un alguien de pelo castaño y con gafas. Los dos se saludaron y empezaron a caminar juntos. Realmente eran muy buenos amigos, des de primero del instituto, siempre se habían llevado estupendamente. Los dos caminaban sin rumbo alguno, bajo la fina lluvia que ahora caía sobre sus cabezas. Entraron en una cafetería y ambos pidieron un café, y mientras se lo tomaban, iban charlando sobre baloncesto. Ese era su último año, la última oportunidad que les quedaba para ganar el torneo, y eso era lo más importante, sobretodo para el chico de pelo azulado, que se lo había prometido a alguien muy importante para él, alguien, que en el pasado le ayudó y también en el presente, a no dejar su afición, a seguir a delante con lo que realmente le gustaba y le llenaba todos los huecos de su ser, el baloncesto. Y gracias a eso, ahora podía estar disfrutando de un café al lado de un buen amigo, y no peleándose con bandas rivales como hasta hacía pocos meses… "Muchas gracias por todo amigo, si no fuera por ti, habría malgastado mi existencia", pensó el muchacho, mientras miraba los marrones ojos de su amigo y se llenaba de alegría al verlo a su lado, después de todo lo malo que había hecho. Des de luego, pensar en eso le hacía sentir mal, pensar en lo cruel que había sido con él, y que éste solo lo quería ayudar...le sentaba fatal. Cerró los ojos y borró todo de su mente, era la única forma de librarse del mal rato que le jugaba la conciencia.  
La chica se cogía fuertemente al brazo de su chico, esa persona que des de hacía unas horas, se había convertido en algo muy especial para ella. Después de todo lo que había dicho de él, ahora estaban los dos juntos y muy enamorados. La chica no se lo acababa de creer, ya que siempre lo había considerado un miembro más del equipo de baloncesto y un imbécil más en la clase, nada especial, simplemente un humano más a quien aguantar. Pero para el chico, estar junto a su querida era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ya que desde el primer momento en que la vio se enamoró perdidamente y siempre había esperado ese maravilloso momento que ahora la fortuna le brindaba. Lo único que quería era estar para siempre a su lado, en lo malo y en lo bueno, el solo hecho de poderla coger por la mano le hacía sentir que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Y su sonrisa lo delataba, y se los veía muy bien juntos, los dos cogiditos y sonriendo, bajo la suave cortina plateada que les mojaba sus felices y harmoniosos rostros de amor.  
El chico pelirrojo, sentado de nuevo en un sofá de la sala de la casa de su acompañante, cantaba para si mismo una cancioncilla popular…de mientras, su amigo, sentado a su lado, lo escuchaba atónito, como si fuera la primera vez que oía cantar a alguien. Estaba tan absorto mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo le estaba hablando, ni que cada vez su corazón latía más y más fuerte y rápido, dentro de su pecho. Ya no sabía que hacer, se le notaba mucho, o eso pensaba (pero su "amigo" era algo idiota, alguien que no se enteraría de algo parecido, y mucho menos de alguien como él). Se le acercó cada vez más, hasta que su brazo rozó al del otro joven, y sintió su suave piel al entrar en contacto con la suya. Estaba muy excitado por tenerle tan cerca y ahora ya no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás sobre sus tendencias sexuales, al él le gustaba el chico pelirrojo y no lo podía evitar, des de el mismo día en el que se conocieron, su corazón dio un vuelco y a pesar de sus intentos en evitarlo, al final incluso acabaron en el mismo club, el de baloncesto. Aún que a menudo los dos se llevaban fatal, a finales del primer semestre se hicieron amigos, para alegría del chico de ojos azules y pelo oscuro. Acercó su cara a la suya y sintió su aliento cálido sobre su frente, su pelo se movía al compás de la respiración del joven pelirrojo, que andaba distraído mirando hacia otro lado, y ni se dio cuenta de que su compañero tenía su cara delante de la suya, en una posición un tanto obscena y rara para un chico (normalmente son las chicas las que hacen eso para recibir un beso). Pero él siguió con lo suyo, mirar un precioso marco de metal que se encontraba en una repisa, frente sus ojos, que contenía una foto del chico de ojos oscuros, pero de pequeño, junto a quien supuso que eran sus padres. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle que les había sucedido, porque vivía entonces solo, ya que no se veía el menor rastro de vida de otra persona. Él le dijo que sus padres habían fallecido hacía cinco años y que desde entonces vivía solo "Al igual que yo, mi padre murió el año pasado, y mi madre hace la tira…", "Vaya", pensó el joven, "No lo sabía". Entonces al chico pelirrojo se le ocurrió un absurda idea para cualquiera menos para el chico de ojos oscuros, la de ir a vivir juntos, aún que había un problema, él no vivía completamente solo, tenía una hermana mayor que compartía casa con él. "No importa" dijo el chico de pelo negro, y para sus adentros pensó "Si su hermana es como él, a lo mejor me enamoro de ella y…"  
El gigantesco capitán del equipo de baloncesto se dirigía hacia su casa, y, ya que no llovía, iría a ver a un viejo rival suyo…pero no llegó a ir a su casa, ya que por el camino vio una enorme sombra que pertenecía al otro capitán, pero del Ryonan. El chico medía más de 1.90 y pesaba casi 80kg, pero el capitán del Ryonan le superaba un poco en ambos aspectos. "Hola" dijo el capitán del Shohoku a lo cual el otro gigante le respondió "Hola Gori, felicidades por haber quedado clasificaros para la final". Los dos se estrecharon las manos y se fueron andando, charlando sobre la dificultad que tenía ganar el campeonato interescolar de baloncesto. Al llegar a la entrada de un parque, el capitán del Ryonan sacó un balón de la bolsa que llevaba consigo y, enseñándola al Gori, le dijo que le debía un reto. Entraron en el parque y se pusieron a jugar aún con el suelo empapado. 

**Muchas gracias por leer este Oneshoot! siempre que se quiera se pueden dejar RR XD... Espero que les haya gustado y no se durmiesen por el camino XD...**

**Mikoto.chan  
**


End file.
